The present invention generally relates to automated liquid blending systems, and more specifically to automated systems which precisely blend a liquid additive with water as a base liquid to yield a mixture having a precise proportion of the liquid additive to water. One application of the presently described automated blending system is to provide a precise blend of fertilizers, nutrients, and other additives which are applied to crop through the irrigation system. However, other applications for acquiring precisely blended aqueous mixtures are readily apparent.
The use of automated metering systems to mix one or more liquids with water to provide a precise liquid mixture has significant advantage, specifically where the liquid mixture is thereafter utilized in scheduled release. For example, it would be desirable to have such a system for blending liquid nutrients into irrigation water to provide an efficient and cost effective tool for providing nutrition to crops. It is to be appreciated that the expense of nutrients for large scale farming operations can be significant, thereby meriting precision application of these substances. Moreover, it is desirable to obtain the optimum application program, including the application volume, rate, and timing, to maximize crop quality and yield. It is also desirable to create a record of the nutrient program which may be utilized in the future for forecasting future nutrient requirements and maximizing the effectiveness and cost efficiency of future nutrient programs.
It is would also be desirable to have an automated liquid blending system which includes a cleaning cycle which positively displaces the liquid additive from the valving, controls and mixing apparatus. When the blending cycle has been completed, certain liquid additives can solidify or gum up inside the various components of the blending system, or evaporate inside the components leaving a precipitate or residue which might later cause problems with the system. An automated liquid blending system which includes hardware and controls which positively displaces the liquid additive from the system components would prevent problems which may otherwise result from residue left in the components.